witch_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Witch High- Episode 1
Episode 1- The New Year Starts! Once upon a time, lived witches and wizards far, far, behind wickedness. Witches are very excited for the new school year at Witch High, hugging and talking with each other. One girl named, Stacey, stumbles infront of the school, she smiles from ear to ear and walks in with her lugage and bags. She goes up to a table outside the front door and waits in line for her turn. When her turn comes, she sees two girls seated behind the table, one had purple hair with pink highlights and green eyes, and the other had dark purple hair and black highlights. Stacey smiled and they smiled back. Mia: Hi and Welcome. Stacey: Hi. This is the register place, right? Mia: Yes. Yes, it is. You also get to meet the school queen! Meet Christa Broom. Stacey looks at the girl with purple hair and pink highlights and smiles. Stacey: Hello. Christa: Hello. I'm the school queen, Christa Broom, don't mess with me and be nice to others. Stacey: What a mean comment. ''Don't worry, I'll try not to bother anyone, this is my first year and I'm real new to this stuff. Mia: Ok! What's your name, hon? Stacey: Stacey Witchana. Mia starts to look through the list of names of the students. Mia: Stacey....Stacey....Aha! Stacey. Mia hands Stacey a secrurity card, a small paper, and a medium paper. Mia: Ok, here's your dorm card, here's you locker code, and here's your schedule. Have fun! Stacey takes the stuff Mia held in her hands and thanked her, then left to her dorm. All of the witches gathered around in the Annoucment Yard and the principle stood on the stage infront of students. Mrs. Headmisstress Spellia: Students of Witch High! Welcome to a new year at this wickedly school of amusment! The students cheered and Mia and Christa stood with Stacey, who did not know what to do, like the other witches did. Mrs. Headmisstress Spellia: We will have a welcoming dance tonight to welcome new and old students! And we have also invited Wizard High to dance the night away at this very perfect school! Stacey leans closer beside Mia and whispers. Stacey: Wizard High? What's that? Mia leans closer to Stacey. Mia: It's a school just like this one, but the best part is...It's for boys. Christa: I'm going to see Austin! Yay! Stacey: Who's Austin? Mia: Austin Hero. He's the most popular guy between all the schools, and he picks up lots of girls, but- But Mia couldn't finish talking because Christa cut her. Christa: But he's MY boyfriend! Stacey:Ohhh....Ok. In Stacey's and Mia's Dorm Mia goes to her lugage and picks up a light purple formal dress. Stacey looks at the dress and asks. Stacey: Will that be the dress you're going to wear tonight? Mia: Yup. It's my favorite out of all the dresses I have. Stacey: Yeah...I wish I had dresses. I didn't bring any with me. I don't even have any, I only have two, but one was for my birthday last year, and the other was for one of my cousin's wedding. They don't fit me. So I don't think I can go to the dance. Mia: What!? That's not true! It's a free day, Stacey. Grab some money and go shopping for a dress! There's lots of stores here. Stacey: If you say so... Stacey stands up from her bed and grabs her walet. She leaves the dorm. While she was walking, she was walking too fast that she bumped into someone. Stacey: Sorry.... Audrey: Don't mention it.... Stacey stands up to see a girl with blonde hair and black highlights with a girl who has orange hair and black highlights. Stacey: Wow! You're really pretty. Audrey: Haha! Thanks. Halloween: What was all that just a minute ago? Stacey: Oh, um...I wanted to buy a dress for the dance tonight, and sometimes I walk real fast when I'm excited. Audrey: To buy a dress? Haha! Oh, sorry. Well, how about you come with us? We're going to buy dresses, too. Hallloween: Follow us. Halloween and Audrey walked towards the entrance of the school with Stacey following them. In Eleanor's and Jade's Dorm Jade: Uggh! I have no dress to wear! Eleanor: What about those dresses? Eleanor points at dresses laid on Jade's bed. Jade: I tried them on, I tried every dress I have on! They fit, but they don't seem nice for the dance tonight! Eleanor: I'll take you shopping then. Jade: No. I'll just stay here! I won't see any boys, any dresses, any girls, and any food and drinks! Eleanor: But we have to go shopping! I didn't bring any dresses either! Jade: Oh, fine! Eleanor: Yay! Now grab your walet and walk out of that door with me! In Mia's and Stacey's Dorm Stacey comes back in her dorm holding two shopping bags and sees Christa talking to Mia. Mia: Where did you get those from? Stacey: Oh, these? I went with two girls named Audrey and Halloween. They're my friends now. Christa: Don't hang out with them. Stacey: What? Why not? Christa: Because, Stacey, they're not cool like me, Mia, or you. They are the least popular, however, WE are most popular. So if you're gonna be friends with them...you're gonna go wayyyyyyy down to level 1, like them. Stacey: But isn't that kinda rude? We just met today. Mia: Stacey, sweety, it's sorta against the rules. You see, why should anyone, who are at the highest level, hang out with people who are at level 1? Stacey shrugged. Christa: Stacey, we make the rules. Not you, not the principle. Not ANYONE. Only us. Christa walks out of the dorm with Mia. Stacey sits down on her bed, looking at her dress she bought. Stacey: ''Level 1? '' In Christa's and Sally's Dorm Christa walks in her dorm with Mia and Sally sees them walk there way towards Christa's bed. Christa: We got to do something about that Stacey girl. Sally: Why? What did she do? Mia: Whatever. We just gotta get her to embarrass herself. Sally: Hmm....I've got an idea. In Witch High's Cafeteria Stacey is walking with her tray which is full of food and Mia is spying on her, then she lifts up a walkie-talkie towards her mouth and whispers. Mia: Alright, we're all clear. Christa then goes near Stacey and pretends that she trips which causes for the food in Stacey's tray come on her, then Sally pretends to trip to so Stacey falls down, then Mia slides a pie on the floor towards Stacey, who's head smashes into the pie. Students are seen laughing and taking photos and videos. Christa: Oh, Stacey. Watch out where you're walking next time. Christa and Sally walks out of the cafeteria and Mia follows them. Stacey was taken by Audrey and Halloween to her dorm to wash up. In Stacey's and Mia's Dorm Stacey is seen in her bathroom washing her hair and Halloween is sitting down on the sink counter watching her, just when Audrey comes in with a towel. Audrey: Here. I bought you a towel to dry up your hair. Audrey hands Stacey the towel. Stacey: Thanks. Stacey turns off the water, grabs the towel and wraps it around her hair, Halloween helps her. Audrey puts her hand on Stacey's shoulder. Audrey: We're sorry for what happened to you back there. Halloween: Yeah. Whoever did that is mean. Stacey: Thanks for being here for me you guys. Just then, the dorm room opens and stood Mia and Christa. Christa: Stacey! What did I tell you about these horrible people? Halloween: Stacey, what is she talking about? Stacey: Nothing, you guys. Mia: We were just talking about what Stacey told us about you guys. What mean people. Audrey: What? Stacey, is this true? Stacey: No, no. She's making that up! Christa: Stacey here told us that she didn't like you guys because she thought you guys were on the highest level, but then she found out that, oh, maybe, you guys are still Level 1. Audrey: Stacey, you were talking about us behind our backs? Stacey: No, no. Mia: What's wrong, Stacey? You don't remember this? Mia lifts up a paper with a drawing of Audrey and Halloween and it reads, "Mental People", above the drawings. Stacey shakes her head. Stacey: I didn't do that! Christa: Oh, I forgot that I was recording something when you came in the dorm but forgot to stop recording. Christa taps the play button on her iWand, and suddenly a voice just like Stacey's was heard. Stacey (Voice Recording): They're mean, they stole my money, they pulled my hair. They said that they like robbing banks and they threw themselves in the mud and started playing with it like pigs. Stacey: No! That's all wrong! I never said that. Audrey: Ok. That's alright. Yeah, you know, we LOVE to rob banks and pull people's hair. Halloween: We like to throw ourselves in the mud? Like pigs? Stacey: That's fake! They're lying, you guys! Audrey and Halloween leaves the dorm. Stacey glares at Mia and Christa. Stacey: You guys are liars! I have never said that! Those people were my friends backs there not mental people like you guys! Christa: Oh, honey. You have bad memory then. Oh, time's running out, I gotta get ready for the dance. Christa leaves and Mia walks in her bathroom with her make-up bag and dress with her heels. Stacey falls on her bed and stares at the ceiling. In Witch High's Prom Room All the witches are waiting in a line at the door, waiting for the boys of Wizard High to arrive. Mrs. Headmisstress Spellia is outside the door of Witch High waiting, too. Outside Witch High's Door The boys arrive with formal masks on their faces, since it is a masked party, with their principle, Mr. Wizardton. Mrs. Headmisstress greeted them and led them to the prom room. In Witch High's Prom Room The door opens and the boys get in and the music starts. The girls greeted the boys by lifting their dresses gently and a bit, and the boys bowed down to them. Christa grabbed her boyfriend, Austin Hero and they started dancing, so did some other witches did. However, Christa was the only one who was known, not like the other witches. A girl with light blue hair with dark blue highlights sat down on a chair which was near the wall. She did not see any avalible boys to dance with. So did a girl, too. She had black hair and pink highlights. Unexpectedly, the black haired girl felt a tap on her shoulder. She turns around to see a boy with a black mask on with blonde hair. Luke: May I dance with you? Haylee: Um...Yes. You may. The boy, named Luke, reached out his hand and the girl grabbed it. They started dance to the song, Love Story by Taylor Swift. The girl, named Haylee, danced very good. She kept smiling more and more. Christa stopped dancing with Austin because she was tired and thristy. So when she went to get some punch, Austin went over to Stacey, who was sitting on a chair. Austin: Hello. Stacey sat up, looking stunned and looked up to Austin. Stacey: Hello. Austin: You look lonely. Would you like to dance with me? Stacey: Sure. Stacey stood up and started dancing with Austin. But when Christa turned back after drinking, she was really mad to see Stacey dancing with Austin. She stomped her way towards Stacey and Austin. Christa: Stacey! Get away from him! Stacey: Why? We're just dancing, Christa. Christa: You're suppose to be washing your hair, Stacey. Stacey: I already washed it all, I don't need to wash it anymore. Christa: What?! But I put extra whipped cream in it! Stacey looked stunned. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing, talking, laughing, drinking and eating. Stacey: Wait, wait, wait. You did that to me?! You're the one who made me trip, you're the one who got the whole plan! You made me lose my best friends! Christa, how could you?! Christa just stood there. 'To Be Continued'''... Category:Witch High Series Category:Female Witch Category:Witches